soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alrek Storstrand
Alrek Storstrand, known as Arctusk as his wrestler's name, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, first being mentioned in Were-Creatures OMEGA before making his first appearance in Were-Creatures BETA. He is a were-walrus from Norway who had recently moved to Auragate Town to resume his career in professional wrestling after going through a year-long hiatus of physical therapy in order to recover from an accidental injury he sustained during a match. He currently has four Spirits as of Were-Creatures GAMMA, consisting of Norse god of thunder Thor, crab Zodiac Cancer, Sir Pelleas, and Santa Claus. Appearance Alrek is a male were-walrus, so he has the appearance of an anthropomorphic walrus. He's one of the more older characters, being in his early fifties, and he has a stocky physique, being mostly muscular yet have a big, round belly. He's one of the more taller characters, standing at a stunning 6'8". His skin and tail/fin are completely brown in color and his eye color is light blue. He has a big bushy mustache that's white in color due to his age and he has a pair of white large walrus tusks. He lacks any hair on his head. His eyebrows are also big and slightly bushy and are also white due to aging. He has a tattoo of an anchor on his right pectoral. For his clothes, he wears a sleeveless and hoodless navy blue puffer jacket with a black collar that's completely open. Underneath the jacket is a white tight-looking T-shirt. He wears a pair of khaki shorts that's held up by a black belt with a metal buckle and a pair of brown fisherman sandals with black soles on his feet. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of light blue boxer shorts with a white snowflake pattern. For his swimwear, he wears a white speedo that fades into light blue as it reaches the backside. During the Summer Festival, he wears a blue yukata with a white crane pattern and a light blue obi around his waist. He wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. For his professional wrestling attire as his wrestling persona, Arctusk, he wears a deep sky blue wrestling mask with small white designs over his head, a pair of deep sky blue wrestling trunks with white sides and a white insignia of a walrus head with a crown on its head on the front, a pair of elbow pads with deep sky blue bands and white pads on his elbows, a pair of deep sky blue fingerless gloves with white cuffs and white rectangles on the backs, a pair of knee pads with deep sky blue colored pads and white pads with deep sky blue snowflakes on the center of the pads and a pair of long deep sky blue professional wrestling boots with black laces, the center areas on the bases of the boots where the laces are located being colored white from the hem down to just before they reach the feet of the boots, and white soles on his feet. Personality One of the more jollier of the Hosts, Alrek normally enjoys encountering new people at any point in his life. He's described to be the life of the party and proves himself to be the kind of man that anyone can talk to about anything on their minds. History Early Life Were-Creatures Omega While he doesn't make a physical appearance in the second game of the series, Alrek, who's referred to as his wrestler persona, does get mentioned when Andrew watches the news on television regarding his announcement that he'll be taking a hiatus from wrestling in order to go through physical therapy after twisting his knee during a recent match. Were-Creatures Beta Relationships Quotes *"Wahahahahaha! My name is Alrek Storstrand! Pleased to meet you, boyo!" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is AB. *He likes showing off his body and wrestling. *He dislikes wrestlers that hold back. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males